


get happy

by xbladez



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Suicidal Thoughts, basically sora is like if i have nothing to live for then i may just die for realsies, like 90 percent feelings 10 percent things happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbladez/pseuds/xbladez
Summary: sora tries to fill a void
Kudos: 15





	get happy

Even the air felt different. It was heavier and scratched at his lungs the way air too warm for his liking did, but there was an odd about it he couldn't put a finger on that robbed him of any familiarity he may have felt. The city lights all glared into his eyes contrasting against the dark sky. He no longer felt excited at the sight of cars and tall buildings like he did before in Hiro and his gang's world. His friends.

He missed them.

Longing itself wasn't a new thing to him, Sora always always missed them whenever they were apart. Yet something had changed. His chest felt lighter, he was aching. He'd go so far as to describe it as sore. It was like somebody ripped a part of his heart out and left him to bleed, to just stitch it back up himself and pretend the hole wasn't there, it was never stolen from him in the first place.

He was never one for those sorts of hobbies, the ones that required a delicate hand. All he ever practiced were things that would bruise him and leave calluses on his hands. At least he had fun doing it. Though, he did have a bit of experience in holding things, people, together, he never could work that sort of magic for himself.

What do you do when you have a hole in something? His heart almost functioned like a pocket. He had stuck so many things — again, people — in there, it could probably be considered hoarding. Now they were gone and left a tear that only seemed to have ripped more and more. He had a habit of tucking his feelings away there as well, despite how much he didn't want to admit it. It seemed as though they'd start falling out.

Well. They already have, he just didn't catch onto it earlier.

The fighting had finally stopped with Yozora after a couple of dreams. A couple of times being "saved." It turns out that to some people, that meant trapping them in ice. Or was it a crystal of some sort? He didn't know if the difference mattered. It probably wasn't worth asking. Now every second Yozora was around him, it felt like he was being picked apart. All his smiles were returned with frowns and any distance Sora closed Yozora would open right back up again. It stung in a different way than any cuts from his sword or shots from his crossbow.

"You know, we could work together better if we knew each other better."

Sora anxiously swung his legs around as he sat at the ledge of the building. He knew he had the ability to land safely if he were to fall, but the idea of splatting against the ground wasn't that unappealing anymore. He shifted backwards a little to settle his impulses a tad.

It wasn't suicidal, he reasoned with himself. It was just a craving for something different. Something new. He should be tired of new things. Dying wasn't so new.

"There's no need for that." Sora couldn't tell if he read his mind right then or if he was just replying. "You have my name and the way I fight. Everything else is trivial."

He glanced to the side towards the owner of the voice towering over him to find he was already staring at Sora. He quickly turned back, some part of him shaken a bit by the idea of making eye contact.

"Your name is cool and all, but it doesn't tell me much! Friends work together when they're more familiar, right?" His voice teetered between the upbeat tone he had practiced so well, that used to come so naturally to him, and unease.

"We're not friends."

Sora's heart felt like jumping out of his chest, down into the pavement.

He fully turned towards Yozora now, still avoiding his eyes. "Why- Why don't we become friends then?"

"That's unnecessary."

"Maybe for you," he blurted out. He didn't notice his own actions, how his fists had balled up and he let his smile come undone.

The taller man leaned down to listen in. If it was with intrigue or something else, he couldn't tell. He kept going if just to reel himself back in and pick up what fell out.

"I mean, you're like, a lone wolf type. I have a friend like you! He's pretty good on his own, but even he still needs a shoulder to lean on sometimes." Sora put on a weak smile. "Everyone needs a friend."

It sounded more like a plea than an offer.

Yozora narrowed his eyes. He got on one knee and held him by the chin, twisting Sora's head to look at him. He flinched harder than he should've.

"If you really want to be 'friends' you should at least look at me."

Sora couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut. He pulled away from his grasp only to accidentally slip towards the end of the ledge. His weight had already shifted too far and too abruptly to pull himself back and so he began to fall backwards, into the streets far below. He always dreamt of falling. This time, though, he was yanked by his arm back onto the rooftop. Yozora quickly let go as soon as he was back on solid ground, and Sora almost smacked head first into his aid's chest.

Sora could hear how hard his own heart was beating, it very well could've been trying to ram its way through his ribs. If it weren't for how desolate it had become, he'd be worried that it actually would.

Their eyes finally met and the way Yozora scrutinized him was just as disdainful as he knew it to be before, if not more. Neither said anything, but Sora felt like he knew what the other was thinking. How pathetic had he become and how many times had he been at the mercy of Yozora's nonsense magic-tech-bullshit. He was alone just as he had been the last time he got his keyblade stolen from him, though now there was no Beast to be seen and no friends to help him at the last minute.

This time he didn't need to fight the culprit. His friends always pried at his faults. If being looked down on was all Sora had to do to have him at his side, in his heart, it shouldn't be difficult.

They were already connected, he just needed to rope him in.

He adjusted himself and hesitantly slid his arms under Yozora's and around his back to pull him into an uncomfortable hug. He rested his head on the larger man's shoulder, his sleeves bearing a skull and keyblades where crossbones usually would be. It suited him.

Sora was stuck on his knees, back still facing the edge. If Yozora had pushed him away, he'd surely fall this time. He didn't want to catch himself if he did.

"Can we be friends now?"

Please. He pulled tighter, leaned in farther. Yozora had to set a hand behind himself to keep them from falling over. Sora's eyes started to well up and he muffled his face into the fabric of Yozora's jacket. The silence was too long and the seconds were gnawing at him.

"I guess."


End file.
